Reunited
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Jasmine finally reunites with her twin brother Ryou and they were happy but then someone from their past comes back to separate them can their friends help them or will they be two late and what is this about Jasmine having Ice powers and can heal people
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here is a new version of reunited but this time my OC is going to be Ryou's twin sister and she also has a Millennium ring just like Ryou and half of Bakura's sprit is in Jasmine Millennium ring and the other half is in Ryou's Millennium ring and I might use some Japanese's words also this a cross over between Yugioh and Yugioh ZEXAL and the couples are JoeyxSeto, YYxYugi, RxB, MxM, JasminexYuma and a little of SharkxIV and Yami, Bakura and Marik are still like ghost but Jasmine, Ryou, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Yugi, and everyone they know and everyone from Yugioh ZEXAL can see them too so I hope you all enjoy. Also / means Yami to hikari and \ means hikari to Yami.**

Chapter 1: Reunited

**Yuma's pov**

'Where is Jasmine and Bakura they were supposed to meet us here an hour ago and I'm starting to worry about my Girlfriend' I thought.

"Guys I'm starting to worry about Jasmine and Bakura so does anyone want to come with me and try and go and fine them" I asked.

Then all said no but IV (only because he wanted to see his boyfriend) so me and IV told the others that we would meet back up at the park then me and IV went to Shark's house to see if Jasmine and Bakura were home.

** Jasmine's pov**

I was in my room crying because on December 28, 2011 my mom and dad died and I ran away from home leaving my twin brother Ryou but I left with my Millennium Ring.

Then Bakura came out of the ring feeling Jasmine's sadness from their Mine Link.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Bakura asked.

"Today is the day that my real parents died and I ran away from my twin brother Ryou and I missed him so much" I said.

"Hey Bakura I just thought of something I just remembered that Ryou also has a Millennium Ring so wouldn't that mean that half of your sprit would be in Ryou's Millennium Ring" I asked.

"You know what your right Jasmine and you know what it just so happens the Ryou is also my hikari too" Bakura said.

"Really so then you have a Mine Link with him and you can tell him where I am and that I am coming home and I'm staying" I asked.

"Yes I can" Bakura said.

"Then can you do it for me Bakura just let me go and talk with Shark first ok" I said.

"Ok" Bakura said.

** Shark's pov**

I was sitting in the living room when Jasmine came down the stairs to talk to me.

"What is it Jasmine" I asked.

"Shark now I know you are over perfective of me but I have finally found my real twin brother you remember from when you first adopted me I was always having nightmares about my twin brother Ryou well I finally found him and I want to go back and live with him and because I really miss him and I was thinking that because school started next week that we could all go and stay with Ryou for the rest of the week and I promise that when I have school vacation that I will come and visit and you guys can come and visit too" Jasmine said.

"Ok but you have to talk to the others about this but I'll go with you" I said.

"Thanks Shark you are the best well I'm going back to my room" Jasmine said.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I came back to my room I saw Bakura sitting on my bed so I walked up to him.

"Bakura I talked to Shark and he said yes so I can move back to live with Ryou but he wants to come with me and he wants me to talk with the others and asked if they want to come with us" I said.

"Ok so now I'm going to use the Mine Link with Ryou and tell him" Bakura said.

** Bakura's pov**

/_Ryou I have something to tell you_/ I said through the Mink Link.

/_What is it Bakura/_ Ryou asked.

/_ Ryou remember when I was telling you about my other hikari well she is actually your twin sister Jasmine that you keep telling me about and she wanted me to tell you that she is coming back home and she is bring her friends and her adopted brother with her_/ I said and I could feel that he was smiling.

/_Thanks Bakura just tell her that I miss her and that I will meet them at the airport tomorrow/_Ryou said.

/_Ok/_ I said.

"Jasmine Ryou told me to tell you that he misses you and that he is going to meet you at the airport and I should tell you this me and Ryou we are dating so if you do see us kissing you know why" I said.

"Jasmine Yuma and IV are here and they want to see you well more like Yuma wants to see you and IV wants to see me" Shark said.

"Ok tell them I'm coming" Jasmine said.

"Bakura I'll be back" Jasmine said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Hey guys what's up" I said.

"Jasmine where were you, you never came to the park" Yuma said.

"Well you know how Shark isn't my real brother and how I ran away from home well that was after my real parents died and I ran away from my twin brother Ryou but I finally found him and I'm moving back with him and he said that I can take all of my friends with me so I was thinking that we could spend the last few days of summer with Ryou and his friends and Shark said it was ok and I promised him that on school vacations I would come and visit you guys or you guys could come for a visit" I said.

Then we went to the park and I told the guys what was happening and they said that they will go with me and that they will try and come and visit me as much as they can.

"Ok guys you go home and pack and we'll meet at the airport and go from there" I said.

Then I went home and packed everything and went to bed knowing that I was going to have nightmares.

**Jasmine's nightmare **

_I was running from the worst bully from school when they cornered me and they had taken my ring and they had Ryou and then they stabbed him and then they stabbed me._

**End of nightmare **

I woke up to Bakura shaking me.

"What happen" I asked.

'You were having a nightmare come on were gonna be late" Bakura said.

"Ok I'm ready to go" I said.

After we got off the plain I saw Ryou waiting for us so I ran to him and gave him a big hug and told him I missed him.

Then my friends said they has to go because their parents and grandparent needed them so I had Bakura sent them back home and they said that they would try and come next weekend.

"Hey sis I missed you" Ryou said.

"I did too" I said.

Then we all went to meet Ryou's friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 2 of Reunited and everyone from Yugioh Zexal comes back after finding out that someone killed all of their family so they all buy a mansion and they all live together and go to school with Jasmine and them oh and in this story Jasmine is 16.**

Chapter 2: Meeting and battle

**Ryou's pov**

After we got out of the airport I took Jasmine to the game shop so she can meet my friends.

"Hey Jasmine do you play Duel Monsters" I asked.

"Yes I do and I'm really good at it" Jasmine said.

Then we got to the game shop and I knocked on the door and Yugi answered it.

"Hey Ryou who this" Yugi asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys when everyone is here" I said.

"Oh well everyone is here" Yugi said and let us in.

"Hey Ryou, Tomb robber who the girl behind you" Yami asked while Jasmine was looking at everyone kissing.

"Ryou am I the only straight person here" Jasmine whispered.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"Guys you remember yesterday when we were going to hang out but I never came" I asked.

"Yes' everyone said.

"Well I didn't come because yesterday was the day my parents died and my twin sister ran away" I said.

"But she found me thanks to Bakura because she has a Millennium ring and he is also her Yami because half of his spirit is in mine and hers" I said.

"So guys this is my twin sister Jasmine, Jasmine this is Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Seto and Mokuba" I said.

"Hello" Jasmine said.

"Ok Jasmine so why are you just coming now and what happen" Joey asked.

Then Jasmine started to cry and ran out of the room.

"Was it something I said" Joey asked.

"Yes Joey it was Jasmine doesn't like to talk about that the only person she ever told was Bakura but I'll tell you what happen on that day you see me and Jasmine had an enemy from when we were 7 his name was Jason well he is the reason our parents are dead because he made them get in a car crash and then Jasmine ran away" I said.

"Well I should go and get Jasmine how about we go to the park" I said.

"Ok" everyone said.

"Hey Jasmine were going to the park do you want to come" I asked.

"Ok" Jasmine said.

**With Yuma**

** Yuma's pov**

"So it happen to you guys too' I asked.

"Yeah so I say we move and live where Jasmine is so that way we can all be together" IV said.

"Ok let's go" I said.

After we got off the plain I had Astral track Jasmine down.

"Yuma I found Jasmine but I sense Black Mist going after Jasmine" Astral said.

"Ok so we go to where Jasmine is and save her" I said.

**With Jasmine**

** Jasmine's pov**

When we got to the park we all split up and said that we would meet back up in 1 hour.

"Where are they you know what I'm going to go and look for them" I said.

Then I sense something dark that could only be Black Mist then it hit me Black Mist has everyone under his control then someone taped my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Yuma and everyone and I told them everything then we saw Black Mist and we all dueled him and everyone but me was under his control so I dueled him and used all of my power and used the hope card to beat Black Mist then everyone woke up and we went to Ryou's house to have some fun.

** Tea's pov **

"Yuma can I talk to you alone" I asked.

"Sure Tea" Yuma said.

"Ok what's up Tea" Yuma asked.

Then I started to kiss him and when I saw Jasmine I said I love you Yuma and I saw Jasmine run out of the room with tears in her eyes.

** Jasmine's pov**

When I saw Ryou I ran to him and cried.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Ryou asked.

"I heat Tea" I said.

"Why" Ryou asked.

"Because I saw her kissing my boyfriend when I went to go and give him this necklace" I said.

"I need to talk to Bakura and Yami alone for a few minutes" I said.

Then I talked to Bakura and Yami and they said that they will send Tea to the showed realm.

"Thanks guys you are the best" I said.

"TEA GET THE HELL OFF OF ME" Yuma screamed.

Then we all ran to where Yuma and Tea were to see Tea forcing Yuma to have sex with her.

"NO YOU BELONG WITH ME NOT THAT BICH OVER THERE" Tea screamed.

Then Yami and Bakura sent Tea to the showed realm.

"Yuma are you ok' I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok now that you're here" Yuma said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 3 and Tea comes back and so does a couple of friends of Jasmine from where she lived before now so I hope you enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 3: Kidnapped, rescued, and coma

**Tea's pov**

Well Jasmine I am going to get out and when I do I'm going to get my revenge on you and then on Bakura and Yami by taking Ryou and Yugi I said to myself.

Now to use my Millennium eye to get out of here.

Then I used my Millennium eye and I was out of the showed realm.

Now to kidnap Jasmine, Yugi and Ryou I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I woke up I saw that I was still in Yuma's arms so I turned around and kissed Yuma on the lips and got up to go and get dressed because I was going with IV to go to Seto's house.

Then I heard Yuma scream so after I was dressed I ran back into the room to see Yuma was having a nightmare so I shook him until he woke up and when he did I saw that he was crying so after he calmed down I asked him what his nightmare was about and he said it was about Tea killing me, Yugi and Ryou then I comforted him until I had to leave with IV.

"Bye Yuma I'll be back in 1 hour I'll see you soon" I said.

"Ok bye Jazzy" Yuma said.

**IV's pov**

Me and Jasmine were just about at Seto's house when I heard Jasmine scream and when I turned around I saw that Jasmine had a dart in her arm then I got hit with a pan after Jasmine fell to the ground.

**Yuma's pov**

Maybe I should call the others because Jasmine and IV still haven't come back and I'm worried.

Then there was a knock at the door and when I answered it I saw everyone was here so I let them in.

"Hey Yuma do you know where Jasmine, Ryou and Yugi are we haven't seen them sense this morning" Yami and Bakura asked.

"No I haven't seen them sense this morning either" I said.

"And we can't take control of them to help them because they aren't wearing there Millennium Items.

**Yami's pov**

/_Y..ami_/ Yugi said through the mine link.

/_Yes Yugi where are you_/ I asked.

/_Yami somehow Tea got the Millennium eye and used it to get out of the showed realm and she kidnapped me, Jasmine and Ryou to get revenge on you and Bakura but also to get revenge on Jasmine were at warehouse 45 please Yami save us/ _Yugi said before the link was cut off.

"Guys I know where Jasmine, Yugi and Ryou are" I said.

"Where are they Yami" Yuma asked.

"Tea has the Millennium eye and escaped the showed realm and she kidnapped Jasmine, Ryou and Yugi and they are at warehouse 45 and Yugi's last words were Yami please save us" I said.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain where IV is" Shark said.

"Shark I think I know where IV is" Yuma said.

Then we went to where IV was to see him knocked out cold so Shark picked him up and we took him back to the mansion and when we got there he woke up.

"IV what happen" Shark asked.

"Me and Jasmine were just about at Seto's house when I heard Jasmine scream and when I turned around she had a dart in her arm and when I was about to run to her I was hit in the head with a pan and I was out cold but I saw Tea take Jasmine" IV said.

"Well we know where Jasmine is but Tea also kidnapped Ryou and Yugi so we are going to need some help does Jasmine know any other people who can help" I asked.

"Yes and they can get here in 2 seconds" Yuma said.

Then some people came to the door and they said they heard what happen to Jasmine and they want to help.

"Ok you can help but what are your names" I asked.

"My name is Geo and this is Amaya and we have known Jasmine for a long time" Geo said.

Then we all got ready with a bunch of weapons.

"Guys I have something to tell you about Jasmine she has Ice powers and she can heal people" IV said.

"Ok where here" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"AHHHHHHHHH" Yugi screamed has Tea stabbed him.

"Tea you won't get away with this" I said has she stabbed Ryou.

Then she rapped me and stabbed me but before I passed out I saw Yami and everyone and I even saw Geo and Amaya and then I passed out after I gave a small smile.

** Yami's pov**

When we went in the door I saw Yugi and Ryou had been raped and had been stabbed and then I saw Jasmine and before she passed out she gave a small smile then she passed out.

"Bakura can you feel their sprits because I can't fell Yugi's" I asked.

"No I can't feel their sprits" Bakura said.

Then we all took out our weapons and we killed Tea and put her body in the ocean and then we took Jasmine, Yugi and Ryou to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

** Yuma's pov**

When the doctor came out he said that Yugi and Ryou are awake and fine and should be leaving tomorrow but Jasmine is in a coma and will not be leaving until she wakes up.

"Can we go and see them" I asked.

"Yes" the doctor said.

Then we went to go and see them and when we got in the room Yami and Bakura ran to Yugi and Ryou and kissed them while I went over to Jasmine then I had an idea.

"Guys I know how to wake Jasmine up all we need to do is tell stories about her so that would only be for me, Shark, Tori, IV, III, V, Kite, Ryou, Geo and Amaya because we have known Jasmine longer then you guys have.

**A/N: Ok in the next chapter it will be all about stories about Jasmine please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter enjoy and I do not own the song perfect two.**

Chapter 4: Stories

**Ryou's pov**

"Ok so here is how it will go it will go me, Shark, Kite, Tori, V, IV, III, Geo, Amaya and Yuma Ok" I said.

"Ok" everyone said.

Then I went over to Jasmine.

"Hey sis it's me Ryou listen I know you will make it through because we have been through worst like remember when we were being bullied by the other kids at school.

_Flashback_

_7 year old Jasmine was be bullied by some kids at school and when Ryou saved her she was crying tell him not to leave her ever again._

_ End of flashback_

"You see Jasmine if it weren't for that day then we wouldn't be as close as we are now" I said.

Then Shark came up to Jasmine.

"Hey sis you remember when I first found out you and Yuma were dating" Shark said.

_Flashback_

_13 year old Jasmine was watching her adopted brother fight with her boyfriend Yuma._

"_Listen you I don't want you dating my sister" Shark said._

_Then Shark took out a knife and tried to cut Yuma that is if Jasmine hadn't jumped in fount of Yuma and got cut on the face._

"_Jasmine I'm so sorry I'll never hurt you again" Shark said._

_Then Yuma came up to Jasmine and made her feel better._

_ End of flashback_

Then Kite went over to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine you remember when me and you first met and you had to save my life" Kite asked.

_ Flashback_

_10 year old Jasmine was with her new friend Kite when she had to duel to save Kite's life so after she won the duel she promised Kite that she will always be there for him._

_ End of flashback_

Then tori came up to Jasmine.

" Hey Jasmine listen I hope you wake up soon we all miss you and remember the time you told me you're feeling about Yuma" Tori said.

_Flashback_

_9 year old Jasmine was at Tori's house having a sleep over when Jasmine asked Tori if she can talk to her alone for a few minutes. _

_When they were alone Jasmine told Tori about her feeling for Yuma and Tori said that she should tell Yuma how she feels and Jasmine asked when and Tori said that she should tell him tomorrow._

_ End of flashback_

Then V, IV, III, Geo and Amaya went up to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine remember when we started our little group for when we practices with our powers.

_Flashback_

_11 year old Jasmine was with her friends and IV mansion so they can practices with their powers but Jasmine was having a really hard time so IV helped her a lot until she got the hang of it and when she did IV was really proud of her._

_ End of flashback_

Then Yuma came up to Jasmine.

"Hey Jazzy I hope you wake up soon I really miss you remember when you told me how you feel about me at the talent show" Yuma said.

_ Flashback_

_12 year old Jasmine was on stage getting ready to do her song that will tell Yuma how she feels about him._

"_And now we have Jasmine singing perfect two" the teacher said._

"_Hey this song goes out to Yuma because I really like you and I hope you like me back" Jasmine said._

_ "Perfect Two"_

_Oh, oh._

_Yeah, yeah,_

_[Verse 1:]_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_[Hook 1:]_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_[Hook 2:]_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_[Verse 2:]_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_[Hook 1:]_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_[Hook 2:]_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_[Bridge:]_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_[Hook 2:]_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_After Jasmine finished her song Yuma came on stage and kissed Jasmine on the lips._

"_I love you Jasmine" Yuma said._

"_I love you too Yuma" Jasmine said and kissed Yuma again._

_ End of flashback_

Then everyone had to go home but we decided to have a sleep over and Seto's mansion.

**With Jasmine**

There was a ghost standing in the door way of Jasmine's room but this ghost was Tea and she was going to kill Jasmine.

Then she took a pillow and put on Jasmine face after taking off her face mask and started to suffocate her and after her heart monitor went off she put the pillow back and put Jasmine's face mask back on and left to go to the afterlife.

Then all the doctors came in the room to save Jasmine from dying.

**With Ryou**

** Ryou's pov**

I was lying in bed I couldn't sleep I can't stop thinking about Jasmine

Then the phone started to ring so I got up and answered it.

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Hi is this Ryou Jasmine brother" someone said._

"_Yes did something happen to Jasmine" I asked._

"_Yes she stopped breathing" the same person said._

"_Ok I'm on my way with my friends" I said._

"_Ok" the lady said._

After the phone hanged up I ran back in to my room to wake up Bakura.

"Bakura wake up we have to go back to the hospital" I said.

"Why" Bakura asked.

"Because Jasmine stopped breathing and I think that Tea's ghost did it" I said.

Then he others ran in the room because they heard me scream and they heard the whole thing so we all went back to the hospital and when we got there I asked Yuma to ask Astral if he senses anything and he did sense Tea's ghost and then all the Yami's did a spell that will get rid of Tea's ghost forever.

Then Yuma went up to Jasmine and grabbed her hand and rubbed it.

"Hey Jasmine I would really love to see you smile right now that way I know everything is alright and nothing is wrong with you" Yuma said.

Then Yuma kissed Jasmine and then she started to move and then she open her eyes and she gave Yuma a small smile while me, Tristan, Joey, Seto and III went to go and tell a nurse that Jasmine is awake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter**

Chapter 5: Raped again and expiation

**Jasmine's pov**

I woke up to Yuma shaking me because I was having a nightmare and I was crying.

"Jasmine do you want to talk about I mean you have been having nightmares sense you came back from the hospital" Yuma asked.

"No I just want to go out alone for a little while is that ok" I asked.

"Sure what time will you be back" Yuma asked.

"10:00" I said.

"Ok" Yuma said.

When I got to the park I just walked around for a while until it was 9:00 then I started too walked back to the mansion that is until I was pulled in to an ally.

**Yuma's pov**

"Guys I'm worries about Jasmine it is 5:00 and she still hasn't come back from her walk" I said.

"I know Yuma but we can't sense her sprit anywhere" all the Yami's and Astral said.

"Wait a minute Bakura don't you have a mine link with Jasmine so that means that if she was in pain you would feel it but if she had closed it then you wouldn't feel it so we wait for her to open up her mine link" Yami said.

"Ok" everyone said.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I woke up I saw that I was still in the ally but I saw Jason and then I saw that I had no clothes on and I didn't even have my Millennium ring so Bakura can't help but I can use our mine link to let him know I'm in pain and then I would tell him where I am so he and the others can come a save me"

Well, well, well if it isn't little Jasmine and Ryou isn't here to save you this time" Jason said.

"This is going to be fun" Jason said.

Then Jason started to rape me so I open the mine link with Bakura.

**Bakura's pov**

I was sitting next to Yami and Yugi on the couch when I started to feel a lot of pain.

"Bakura what's wrong" Yami and Yugi asked.

"I just feel Jasmine pain that's all" I said.

/_Bakura help_/

/_Jasmine where are you, you have Yuma worried_/

/_Listen, Bakura I need you and the others to come and get me because someone from mine and Ryou's past has come back and he is rapping me and I'm in a lot of pain I'm in a ally right across the street from the park AHHHHHH/_

_/JASMINE don't worry were coming/_

"Guys I know where Jasmine but we need to hurry" I said.

"Bakura where is Jasmine" Yuma asked.

"Well Yuma she is being raped by someone that she and Ryou know from their past which later they are going to tell us about now let's go and save Jasmine" I said.

**Jasmine's pov**

When Jason finally stopped rapping me I saw that I was bleeding and then I saw Jason take out a knife.

"Jason what are you going to do with that knife" I asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago after I killed you parents but before I do I want to tell you something" Jason said.

"What you bastered" I said.

"Well I know that you are the heart of your group so I were to get rid of you then your whole group would fall and they only care for you because your weak even your boyfriend thinks this that is why they are always saving you and I was the one who killed all of your other friends family who you grow up with after you ran away just so that after I killed you I would kill all of your friends and your boyfriend who you care about" Jason said.

"Jason you won't get away with this" I said

Then my eyes turned from their bright green color to an icy blue meaning that I was pissed off and was about to use my powers and I was until Jason stabbed me in the stomach and before I passed out I told Bakura to tell Yuma that I love him and then I passed out from blood lost.

**Bakura's pov**

We were a few minutes away from the ally Jasmine was in but I stopped because I had pain in my stomach.

"Bakura what's wrong" Marik, Malik, Ryou, Yami and Yugi asked.

"Jasmine just had pain again that's all" I said.

/_Bakura tell Yuma that I love him/_Jasmine said through the mine link before it was shut off.

"Dammit" I said.

"What's wrong Bakura" Yuma and Ryou asked.

"Guys I think this person killed Jasmine because she told me to tell Yuma that she loves him before our mind link was shut off" I said.

"No it's not true Jasmine is strong she wouldn't give up so easily like that" Yuma said with tears in his eyes.

When we got to the ally where Jasmine was what we saw was shocking Jasmine was on the ground bleeding and there was this guy standing over her with a knife.

"Jason" Ryou said.

"Yes Ryou it is me and I already told Jasmine that you all only care for her because she is weak and that even her boyfriend even thinks that and I see that she still has the power my dad gave her" Jason said.

"Get the bloody hell away from my sister" Ryou said.

Then I took control over Ryou and Yami took control over Yugi and Marik took control over Malik and we punched him so hard that we knocked him out then we ran to Jasmine with the others.

"Ok I know how to save Jasmine" Yami said.

"Alright then bloody do it" I said

Then Yami started to so a spell and all of Jasmine wounds started to heal and she woke up so me and the other Yami's gave control back to Ryou, Yugi and Malik and Ryou and Yuma ran to Jasmine.

"Jasmine are you ok" Yuma and Ryou asked.

"Why do you all care if I'm alright you all just think I'm weak even Yuma who I thought loved me" Jasmine said.

"Jasmine that's not true what about when we were all under the control of black mist and you dueled him alone and you beat him and that last time you dueled him we did it together that proves that you really are strong and you are not weak and I do love you" Yuma said.

"Ok and I love you too Yuma and can we go home now" Jasmine asked.

"Yes Jasmine but I don't want you walking until we get home because I just used magic to heal you so your legs will feel weird" Yami said.

Then Yuma picked me up.

"Oh and Jasmine when we get home you and Ryou are going to tell us who that guy is" Bakura said.

"Ok" I said.

When we got home Yuma sat me on the couch and sat next to me.

"Ok before I tell you guys there is something I need to show you" Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine made an ice sword with her hand.

"Jasmine how did you do that" I asked.

"Ok well before I came to live where Yuma and them lived there was a time I lived with Ryou and my parents well one day we were walking home from school when we were kidnapped by Jason and his dad well his dad took me to his lab and left Ryou with Jason and Jason beat up Ryou badly but while I was in his dad's lab he gave me a needle that gave me ice power and the power to heal anyone buy myself and I killed Jason dad and when I found Ryou I healed him with my new powers and we went home well the next day we found out that our parents were in a car crash and they died so I ran away from Ryou after I found out and then I met Shark and he adopted me and then I met IV and told him about my powers after he told me about his and his brothers and a few of his friends and he said that if I wanted better control of my powers that he could help so after school that day I went with IV and he helped me get a better control of my powers and a few days later I came here and while I was with Jason today he told me that he was the one that killed all of Yuma, Tori, Shark, Kite, V, IV, and III's family just so after he killed me he would kill all of my friends and my boyfriend" Jasmine said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh it's ok Jasmine its ok" Yuma said.

"Jasmine I only have one question who else has powers" Bakura, Yugi and Yami asked.

"Ok well me, IV, V, III, Geo and Amaya have powers" Jasmine said while she and Yuma fell asleep.

Then we left them alone.

"Man I hope Jasmine will be ok for tomorrow" IV said.

"Why what's tomorrow" Ryou and Bakura asked.

"Tomorrow is Yuma's birthday and Jasmine had talked with Seto and said that they were going to throw him a birthday party at his mansion and we are going to have a karaoke night as well so we all have to get up early tomorrow so Jasmine can give out jobs for the party so a few of us are going to have to keep Yuma busy while the rest of us get ready for the party" IV, Kite, Tori, V, III and IV said.

"Ok" everyone said and went to bed.

**A/N: Ok so in the next chapter it is Yuma's birthday and I just want to tell you that they are all for now living in IV and his friends mansion and please review this story and my others I want to know what you all think.**


End file.
